


sweet embrace

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Embrace, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 8: EmbraceIf someone had told Crowley six thousand years ago that he would be sharing a bed with an angel, he would have laughed in their face and called them delusional.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	sweet embrace

If someone had told Crowley six thousand years ago that he would be sharing a bed with an angel, he would have laughed in their face and called them delusional. If someone had told him that fifty years ago, it would have been wishful thinking, and if someone had told him that just a year ago, he would have called it a longing that would never be fulfilled. Something only possible in his dreams.

But it was now his reality, sharing a house with Aziraphale, sleeping in the same bed as him, curled up against him during the nights, with the pillows always having a slight scent of the angel’s cologne.

It was the life Crowley had always wanted deep down, without actually realizing it. Just him and his angel, taking it one day at a time, as a couple, no longer scared of what the others would say or do about them.

He heard how Aziraphale yawned, and then turned around in their bed, now facing him. His eyes were closed, but he had a small smile on his face. It was clear that he would fall asleep in just a minute or two.

He was so beautiful as he laid there beside him, and Crowley wondered how he could have ever deserved someone like him.

He placed a soft kiss on his temple, his blond curls tickling his face, and then, he pulled the angel into a tight, warm hug, embracing him as he smiled. He was so soft, and all he wanted to do was to get closer, to put his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder, listen to his relaxed breathing, and just  _ be there _ beside him, while cherishing this moment for a small eternity.

Just him and Aziraphale, gently hugging themselves to sleep.

Yes, an embrace like this could make you feel more than you could ever imagine.


End file.
